Road Trip of Hell
by Of Hellbat and Psycho
Summary: On her road trip to America, Hinata runs into a few problems. Like her best friend and cousin getting lost in Time Square, Sakura finding the wonders of the hamburger and most of all: Gaara! What's to become of poor little Hinata in the US? NO FLAMES! P.


Disclamer- I do not own Naruto. But I do own Ryko. It's my sister's character. I also do not own Family Guy. Yes there is some Family Guy lines in here.

A/N:...O.O.C...(Tiz Psycho here!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was running through out the house gathering all my stuff for the three week road trip. This would be fun. I would be able to get out and have fun for once in my small pathetic life. I felt my cellphone vibrate in my bag. It was Temari.

Temari- _sending bro to get u to take u to the bus station_. I texted back, wondering which brother. Kankuro...or...Gaara. Hinata- _ok ill be waiting_.

I ran through my bedroom one more time to double check to see if I had left anything behind, so I could get it packed. I walked into the bathroom to look at myself in the full body mirror. I had a short navy blue flowing skirt with knee high stockings on and a navy blue tight shirt with my normal jacket on, unzipped. Ever since I stopped liking Naruto-kun, I have become stronger. I haven't cared much of what people though.

I pulled my long indigo hair into a neat ponytail and pulled my messanger bag over my shoulder and walked into Neji's room. Nobody was in the house besides me. Neji left earlier with Ryko. Well, it was more like Ryko dragged him away.

I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the front door and opened it. Reveiling Gaara's back. He turned around and faced me when he heard me open the door. He didn't really dress for the weather outside...neither did I. Oddly enough it was pouring down rain. I'm surprised that I didn't hear it in the mansion. All Gaara was wearing was a pair of jeans ripped in the knees and a red hoodie.

"Are you coming Hinata or not?" Gaara asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

"YES SIR!"I answered. I put my hand up against my forehead and saluted to him and walked out and locked the door behind me. I turned back around he was smirking at me. The 'Yeah I know your a smartass' smirk. I just grineed and walked past him and up to my car that was parked in the driveway.

"No, we're taking my car," Gaara said. He just walked to a red jeep and I followed. He opened the door for me and shut it after I got in. All I was thinking is 'What kinda drugs does temari have him on?' I just laughed at the though of Temari putting drugs in his food.

On the drive there, it was...odd to say the least. Well, until I couldn't take it anymore. It was just too quiet from what I was used! I pulled out a CD from my messager bag. I could see Gaara glancing at me everytime he stopped at a stop sign or stoplight. I pulled out the CD from the case and was about to put it when something amazing happend! HE TALKED!! HE REALLY TALKED!! OH MY GOD!! CALL DOWN THE HEAVENS!!

"That better not be that stupid rap crap," He said, covering the stereo with his hand.

"It's not! Now let me put it in!" I said back. He moved his hand and I put in the CD. I put it on song number one and AFI started play. It was the song 'Love Like Winter'. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You like AFI?" He asked, still looking at me.

"Yes, yes I do. And if you don't then... well... deal with it!" I retorted back. He just laughed a little bit.

"Whats so funny to you?" I demanded.

"I'm just surprised that a girl like you would like AFI!" Gaara explained. I just glared at him.

Next came on 'Silver and Cold'. My favorite one. I could hear him singing along. And he wasn't bad at all. He stopped singing after he saw me looking at him.

"Keep singing... You're really good," was all I said. He started to sing along with the song again.

_**I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way.  
Now, it is silver and silent.  
It is silver and cold.  
You in somber resplendence,  
I hold...  
Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Light, like the flutter of wings,  
feel your hollow voice rushing  
into me as you're longing to sing.  
So I,I will paint you in silver.  
I will wrap you in cold.  
I will lift up your voice as I sink.  
Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
Cold in life's throes.  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throes.  
I only ask you turn away.  
Cold in life's throes.  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throes  
I only ask you turn  
as they seep into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now...  
Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into...  
Your sins into me  
Oh my beautiful one!  
**_  
We arrived to the the bus station when the song ended. I was about to get out when Gaara locked the doors.

"Never tell anyone that I sing or what happend on the way here," Gaara ordered. He looked at me and I nodded. Normally I would have said okay then gone off and told Sakura, but there was somthing different about Gaara. Something that made me want to listen to him more. He unlocked the doors and got half way out. Then I thought of it.

"Hey Gaara. I won't tell anyone you sing. If you sing again for me sometime. You're good!" I said.

"Okay," He said. He came over and opened the door for me and grabbed my bag as I stepped out. He handed me the bag back.

"And if I don't sing again?" He asked, smirking as he walked next to me.

"Blackmail," I said as we walked up to the group.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked to the little huddle under the little piece of roof that was keeping them dry.

"Where's the bus? It's cold!" Shikamaru shouted. He was complaining as he had a arm around Temari's shoulders.

"Like anyone of us would know! We're under here too!" Kiba said hitting Shikamaru over the head. And of course Kiba was standing next to Tenten, his girlfriend and Ryko Nara . Shikamaru's sister. They were friends and then some times they hated eachother.

I leaned over to Gaara and whispered, "Are Ryko and Shikamaru in a good mood or bad?"

He leaned over and answered, "Thankfully good mood!"

"HEY DON'T HIT ME MUTT!" Shikamaru yelled at Kiba.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY FRIEND A MUTT!" Ryko yelled at Shikamaru.

"By golly! You spoke too soon Gaara!" Shino said saracasm lining his voice as he walked up to us.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Temari shouted at me and Gaara.

"Me and Hinata stopped by the liquor store and thought it would be fun to flip off random people. Then go make out of front of the senior citizens' home!" Gaara shouted at Temari while putting his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"You did what now?!" Temari shouted. She ran over to us, not even caring it was raining.

"Don't worry. Temari! It's called 'saracasm'!" I said to Temari so she would calm down.

"It better be!" Temari said, looking at Gaara. I could tell Temari was in a bad mood. She didn't even get Gaara's saracasm.

"Yeah dont worry, sis. Plus we didn't go to the liquor store. It was a bar!" Gaara said laughing as we walked into the huddle with Temari and Shino.

"So what did you guys really do that took you so long to get here?" Naruto asked, nudging Gaara in the side and winking at him.

"We stopped at a gas station," I said as I pulled out 10 rolls of bubble gum out of my messanger bag. "I ran out of gum!"

"Oh god, Gaara! You let Hinata buy gum!!!! SHE FLIPPING ADDICTED TO IT!!" Neji yelled as he shook Gaara by the collar of his shirt.

The bus came, so nobody got to comment back about the gum. We got onto the bus and the driver took our bags and loaded them in the back. I sat next to Ino and Sakura. Gaara sat in the seat in front of us that was a 2 seater. Sakura and Ino just looked at eachother with a look in there eyes. Damn. How I wish I could read minds. Sakura looked at me and whispered, "Hey Hinata why dont you go sit with Gaara-kun?"

"No, I wouldn't want to upset Ino," I said leaning over to Ino. It wasn't that I didn't want to sit with Gaara. It's that I didn't want to blush around him. Then he might think I liked him. I may be diffrent then I used to be. But I still blushed a lot.

"Oh no Hinata it wouldnt bother me any!" Ino said looking over to Sasuke and waving at him. He just waved back. Ino had started going out with Sasuke and Sakura was going out with Sosu. TenTen was going out with Kiba , Ryko and Neji, and then Temari and Shikamaru. So now all the girls thought it would be good for me to get a boyfriend. They had tried to get me with tons of guys but I said no to all of them. They just weren't what I was looking for.

I turned around to say something to Sakura, but all I saw was her leaning over talking with Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, would you mind if Hinata sat with you because Sasuke and Sosu are coming back here," She said with the puppy dog pout. I KNEW IT!!! THEY'RE TRYING TO GET ME WITH GAARA!

"Fine she can sit up here. Only if you **never ever **use the puppy dog pout on me again," he said as he pulled his bag out of the seat. I stood up to walk into the seats, but I just stood there. Ino thought it would be helpful if she gave me a push so I would sit down. Good going Ino! When she pushed me instead of me stumbling and sitting down. I fell right into Gaara's lap! The only thing that would make it better if there would just be a BIG hole that would just come suck me up! I couldn't even move! There was no room in between the seat and Gaara's lap and he even caught me! So there I was just sitting there in his lap with his arms around me!

"You okay?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yes," I said and nodded. I heard Ino whisper an 'Oops'. I just wanted to stick my foot up her ass!!! It got worse when I found out that Kankuro was in on the whole thing. He came over and sat in the seat I was going to sit in.

"Is everybody ready to go?" The bus driver asked us before he started driving. I opened my mouth to say something but Temari got to it before me.

"Yeah!" She yelled back at him. He started to drive. Great, now I would have to sit in Gaara's lap the whole way to the airport. I hope your happy Ino, I hope your happy!

"Soo, how's it goin', Hinata?" Kankuro asked with a big grin on his face. He looked diffrent with out his face paint or his outfit.

"Damn you Lois!" I hissed at him.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," I said, smiling, "Lois."

"Okay..."

I just sat there and glared at Ino and Kankuro when they talked to me. Damn them two, damn them. Gaara just rested his hands on my lap. Damn it! I was stuck! Wow, I say damn a lot.

I fell asleep...I think. Because the last thing I heard was Lee shouting about how this trip would be so youthful. Then I woke up to Shikamaru and Ryko yelling...in the airport...OH MY GOD!!! I FELL ASLEEP!!!

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID SHIKAMARU!! YOU WOKE UP HINATA!" Ryko yelled at her brother.

"WELL IT WAS YOUR LOUD MOUTH YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Could you guys please be quiet? Temari has a headache!" Sakura said, going through her bag to find some aspirins. That made Shikmaru shut up and got Temaris aspirins. The last time she got a headache she yelled at him for 3 hours straight.

"Wha?? How?? Where?? Huh??!?!" Was all I could get out. I was still really tired.

"Gaara carried you in here. And we're in the airport waiting for the plane," Ino said in a cheery voice skipping up to me. She handed me a coffee. I took it and looked at the cup. Starbucks. Oh god, please tell me nobody gave any to Ryko. I took a sip. It was a strawberry frappiccino. Nobody knew I liked those but Ino. So I couldn't stay mad at her long.

"Thanks Ino," I said and sipped some more.

"Did you really not know that Gaara carried you in here?" Ryko asked as she walked over to me while putting her long flame red hair into a pony tail.

"Um... no," I said I could feel a bright red blush come across my face. Ryko just fell down laughing.

"SHIKA YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!!!!" She said as she ran over to him.

"But the last of my money is for the food!" He lied to her. Everything was already paid for and they both knew it. Tsunade gave us each a debit card with half a million dallors on it. And our cars where being shipped over to America and will be there one day after we get there.

"I just want my money man. Just give me my money man!" She said doing a Stewie impresion off of Family Guy.

"I don't have any money!" And yet he lies again! She picked up a stick and started hitting him with it.

"I JUST WANT MY MONEY MAN! JUST WANT MY MONEY!" Ryko yelled as she beat Shikamaru with the stick. Everyone stopped and stared at them. I covered my face. I was that ashamed that Ryko was my best friend.

"FINE!" Shikamaru yelled. He threw the money at her. I jumped out of Gaara's arms and lap and ran to help Shikamaru up. Temari was too busy yelling at the worker at the desk about the plane being late. I helped him up and helped Ryko get the rest of her money picked up. It had stopped raining and the clouds split. It was almost sunset. It was still light out. It was like a golden glow when it came into the airport windows. I went back over to my bag and went threw it to find some gum. But I couldn't find any.

"Neji stole most of it and said he would give you a pack a day," Gaara said as he came up behind me. I turned and looked at him. He didn't have his hoodie on. Now he just wore the torn jeans and a crimson shirt with the number 40 on it. He held a pack of gum in his hands

"I stole it from him," Gaara explained. I took it and thanked him.

"THAT'S NOT YOUR EMO CORNER SASUKE!!!" Ryko was yelling at Sasuke. Gaara and I looked to see. Sasuke was in the corner seat and Ryko was yelling at him for it.

"THAT'S MY EMO CORNER SASUKE!"

"Fine! Plus me and Ino need to go find somewhere to eat since the plane is delayed!" He yelled as he got up. Sasuke and Ino walked off and went to look for food. I sighed, just what I needed. Lee came up to me and Gaara.

"Don't be so down Hinata! This trip will be so YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted.

"Lee..." Gaara said his eye twitching.

"Yes, Gaara-san?" Lee asked.

"Shut up!" Gaara demanded.

"HEY GUYS WE FOUND A PLACE TO EAT!" Sakura came running over to us. Finally!

Everybody cheered . We followed them to theses tall elevators. For an airport it was big.  
The elevators were huge! They had glass windows. And made from a chrome like metal, they where cool.

"Whoa... those are really big and really shiny!" Naruto gawked. Everyone looked at him.

"Baka..." Sasuke commented

"Do you have ADD or something, Naruto?!!" Ino asked, almost yelling.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakur said smirking.

We all got into the two elevators. One with all the girls and one with all the guys.

"Sooo...Hinata...Do you like Gaara or something?!?!!?!" Tenten asked, pulling on my shirt sleeve like a little kid would to their mother.

"N-NO!" I said with a blush coming across my face and I was trying so hard not to smile. Because the truth was... I did like him... Great... Wait until Neji found out. Well if I ever did get with Gaara maybe they would get along... Yeah they would get along good... When Hell freezes over!

"YOU SO LIKE HIM!!!" Sakura said smiling big, "I knew it!"

"Well I'm surprised someone can really like my brother," Temari said, laughing a little.

"Well I knew you liked him Hinata," Ino said grinning. Ryko started to laugh.

"Hinata, I think your cousin wants you," She said pointing to the other elevator. Surely enough Neji was pointing to his hand then me. I looked in my hand and there was my pack of Bubblicious Burst Sour Cherry Storm gum. It looked like Neji was yelling at me but all I saw was him flinging around his arms. Tenten and Ryko started rolling on the elevator floor. I saw Gaara just standing there smirking. Shikamaru and Sosu Nara were laughing also.

We got to the bottom and the boys were there waiting for us. Neji immediately asked me questions like 'Where did you get that gum?!!' or 'Who gave you that gum?!!'. I just sighed and looked up at the glass windows. It was sunset. The plane should be here in a hour and a half. Hopefully that was enough to eat, though. We walked into a little resturant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you guys liked this! NO FLAMES!!! Oh and I had Hellbat edit this! So cookies for Hellbat! . Please review!


End file.
